Southern Temple Crypts (Mission)
"Me, Wulfred, Kay, Throk, and Vondal left the Last Chance at sunrise to search for the temple in the south. While we were walkin, we found that orange moss again. Throk brought up his plan to put the moss in one of Kay’s bottles and cover the top with dirt, but the group didnt want to stop for it then, so we decided to grab it on the way back (we didnt get it on the way back). When we went to cross the river, Kay almost got swept away. Throk had to go in after him and drag him back to land. We kept walkin and found a graveyard with a statue. I think some of the group found this graveyard last time they came to the temple, so we didnt stay there. We also found a few old orc bodies with these faded yellow 8 pointed marks on em. The group said somethin about the symbol bein related to the cultists? I dunno. Didnt pay much attention to em. We just took their gear before continuin to the temple. When we finally got to the temple, we heard some orcs gamblin inside. We listened for one of their names and Throk lured that one outside. We got the jump on him and took them all out pretty quickly. Kay sent Karl into the courtyard area and saw that the arbiter was still there, so we tried stayin away from there. We explored the side rooms a bit. Kay and Vondal found some books on Iacto that they wanted to take. We made it to a room with a bunch of sick lookin orcs with this yellow puss all over em, and a leader lookin orc with em. Each of the orcs exploded when they died, sendin puss everywhere. We managed to kill all of em and took the leader’s potion and hand wraps. The wraps werent normal wraps though. They were made of skin. There was a statue in the middle of the room. It didnt look male or female, but there was writin on it that said “Do not move” in Orc. There were these alcoves by the wall with 8 more statues too. The first was broad and squarish holdin scales and a flail. The second was just a ball of fire with a hand-lookin thing coming out holdin an axe. The third looked like a kid in robes with a book and staff. The fourth just had some shattered gear on a pedestal, but it looked like it was made to look shattered? The next one was shattered lookin too, but it was a lantern. The sixth was a strong lookin warrior in fur and leathers carryin a spear. The seventh looked gentle and had a veil over the face. The last one looked like a woman in mail with a hammer and a loop of scroll around her belt. There were some skid marks behind the statue, too, which made it look like it could be moved, even though the message said it shouldnt. Past that room we found another with a collapsed floor and a room beneath it. Throk hopped in first, and the rest of us followed, leavin the rope behind us to get back up. There was a dead body on a table with a book on it, but when Kay opened it, it burst into this black swirlin figure who attacked us along with the body on the table, who was a zombie. Throk and Wulfred hit Kay, which made me real mad, but I guess the black swirlin thing made em do it. We killed it, but it looked like our regular weapons werent doin a bunch of damage to it. We continued down a hallway on this bottom floor when we got attacked by a bunch of zombies. There were a few of em at first, but they kept comin out from the walls and attackin us. We musta killed around 20 or 30 zombies before the finally stopped. We were exhausted after that, so we left the temple to rest up and keep explorin the next day. Durin the night, we heard some orcs comin by us. Throk was able to convince em he was in their group, but then they wanted him to go with em. He told them he was goin to the bathroom for a long time and they left him there. In the morinin, we went back to the temple to finish explorin it, but I heard some noise comin from past the courtyard. Kay sent Karl over there to look, and he saw that the cultists came back to the temple. They spotted Karl, though, so we fought em for a bit before their leader called them to stop and one of em tried talkin with us. He talked for a bit before Wulfred got mad and just killed him and the rest of the cultists. Wulfred told us all we shouldnt try talkin with cultists cause theyre just not gonna get along with us and we’ll end up killin em anyway. We rested for a bit before goin back down to the bottom floor. When we got back where the zombies were, there were two doors. One had a scratchin sound comin from it and the other had a muffled voice behind it and fog comin under the door. We went into the scratchin door first. In there were some beast-lookin zombies. They had claws and fangs and were hunched over. We took em all down and went to the fog door. When we opened the door, there was nothin in the room excpet these two statues and 3 more doors. The muffled voice was comin from the right one. As soon as Wulfred stepped in, these two ghostly things appeared and attacked us. They beat us up a bit, but we managed to take em down without goin down. After that rough fight, we decided to explore the upstairs of the temple and then rest up. Kay found some scrolls, a spellbook, but nothin more. I found some arrows but they just seemed normal. I really wanted to figure out who that voice was down in the basement, but we all decided it’d be better to go back home and try comin back another day. We found another dead-lookin orc on the way back, but not much else. When we got to the river, we tried crossin by the bridge instead of goin through the water so we didnt get the paper stuff wet. After that, we made it back home to the LC without any problems." ―Kaila Arcus' adventure log